Adventures of raising Krissy
by Itsmecoon
Summary: Krissy's father is killed by a Vampire. She is adopted by Dean. Her Dad wanted Krissy out of the life and Dean, Bobby and Sam agree. Krissy finds out that they found the nest of Vamps that killed her dad and takes off. This will involve spanking of a minor by a parental figure. Don't like don't read please.


Spn_Princess, I hope you enjoy this story for your birthday. I'm sorry it's late.

The way it played out is AU in the fact that Bobby is still alive.

Author: Itsmecoon no beta  
Title: Adventures of raising Krissy. Fandom: Supernatural  
Main Characters/Parings Dean/Krissy  
Type of Spanking: Discipline Rating: teen  
Implement(s): Hand-Belt Summary: I don't own these characters; I just brought them out to play. Krissy runs away to try to kill the Vampires that killed her Dad.  
Word Count: 5319  
Notes & Warnings: non-consensual spanking of a minor by a parent Happy Birthday! :)

12 year old Krissy Chambers was adopted by Dean Winchester after her father was killed by a vampire over a year ago. Dean insisted that she continue to train to protect herself but under no circumstances was she to have anything to do with hunting. This story starts with Dean and Sammy out tracking the nest of Vamps that killed Lee Chambers. They finally got a lead but didn't tell her what they were hunting because Dean knew she would follow. She is with Bobby giving the old hunter hell.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Where are they old man?" Krissy asks as she plops in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Excuse me? I don't know who you think you're talking to you young lady. I didn't take that from Dean or Sammy and I sure as hell ain't gonna take it from you."

"Sorry," she said at least having the smarts to look sorry, "Where are they Bobby?"

Bobby looked at her like she had lost her mind. He picked up his wooden spoon and held it up and asked her,

"You wanna try that again?"

"Oh Dearest Uncle Bobby, can you please tell me where my Father is? I'm oh so worried and shan't be able to sleep peacefully until he and Uncle Sammy are back under this roof with us."

"You idjit!"

They both laughed.

"Seriously, where's Dean?"

"You know he's on a hunt."

"What's he hunting?"

"You also know I can't tell you. He is honoring your Dad's wishes. You are out of the hunting business. Go do your homework."

"No."

"You're just asking for a trip over my knee aren't you?"

"No sir, I just want to know where they are and what they're hunting."

"They're going to be fine. Stop worrying. They're good at what they do."

"My Dad was good too."

"They'll be fine. Now you have two choices, go do your homework now or go over my knee then go do your homework on a sore butt. Which will it be?"

"I'll go do my homework."

Krissy was at the desk doing homework when the phone rang. She timed it right and picked up the phone when Bobby did so she could listen. It was Dean calling.

"Hey Bobby?"

Krissy didn't realize how much she missed him until she heard his voice.

"Hey Dean, how's the hunt?"

"We found out where the nest was but they moved. We know where they are and should catch up to them by tomorrow."

"Where would that be?"

"They're in Hell."

"What?"

"Hell, Michigan."

"Damn idjit." Bobby laughed. "Is it the nest that killed Lee?"

"Yeah, they're the ones that killed Krissy's Dad."

Krissy teared up and got angry at the same time. Dean should let her be in on this kill. After all she did help with the Vetala and saved them all. She has a kill under her belt and both of her Dad's taught her to fight. She should be there! She was still listening as she googled a map with directions between where she was and where she needed to be.

"How's Krissy?"

"She's hurting and missing you like crazy. But other than that, not much different than you and Sam except she's a girl."

"Poor Uncle Bobby."

"Yes, she's about lost her damn mind."

"How so?"

"I'll tell you, as long as you know I handled it."

"I understand."

"I mean it Dean. You punish her for what I tell you, you're gonna find yourself bent over my couch while I wear your backside out." Krissy snickered quietly so she wasn't heard but knew Uncle Bobby was true to his word.

"Yes sir, I swear I won't!"

"She called me old man and refused to do her homework.

"Sorry Bobby, I'll talk to her about that."

"What did I just tell you? I got this boy. If she gives me any more lip, she's going over my knee for an attitude adjustment." Krissy cringed.

She knows, they probably all kick her ass but it didn't matter, she was going to Hell to kill those Vamps.

"Okay, I know you're taking good care of her."

"Dean, are you sure she shouldn't be in on this?"

"What?"

"I mean these are the sons a bitches that killed her Daddy."

"I can't believe you're asking me this. We all agreed the she isn't going to hunt. PERIOD! I know they killed her Dad and I'll get every last one of them but she is to keep her ass there and stay safe."

"I agree, I just wanted to make sure you didn't cave when she gets on the phone with you."

"Never, never do that to me again. Now, can I please talk to her?"

"Sure thing son. You and Sam be careful okay?"

"Yeah, we will."

Krissy quietly hung up the phone and picked up her pencil. She decided she was heading to Hell Michigan as soon as she got the chance.

"Krissy, Dean's on the phone."

"Really!" She was excited to talk to him. "Hello!"

"Krissy?"

"Dean, is that really you?"

"Yeah princess, it's me."

That made Krissy smile,

"Stop calling me that! Are you and Uncle Sam okay?"

"Yes, we're fine."

"So, are you on your way home now?"

"Not quite. We have to go somewhere else."

"Dean," she whined, "You said you wouldn't be gone long. It has already been three days. Where are you and what are you hunting?"

"I'm not telling you and you know it Krissy. Now stop asking."

"No, I shouldn't be here. I should be with you. "

"You should be where ever the hell I say you should be. You're not hunting ever! End of story!"

"You can't stop me after I turn 18."

"Try me."

"I'll be an adult. Whatcha gonna do, take your belt to me at 18, 22, or 30?"

"Damn right I will. I don't care how old you are."

"No freaking way, are you serious?"

"Hell yes I'm serious. I'm the parent here and when I say no hunting I mean no hunting!"

"You're not my parent." Krissy pouted and felt bad as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I have papers that say I am."

"I didn't mean that."

"I know you didn't. You're just mad. Keep up the attitude and when I get home, I'll show you exactly what you can expect, if I ever catch you hunting."

Fine, freaking chill out Dean."

"I said, watch your tone!" Dean bellowed

"Yes sir, sorry." Krissy baulked. "You just get so worked up."

"You give me a reason to get worked up. I love you Krissy and I worry about you. I will do everything it takes to keep you safe."

"Sorry, I love you too."

"Are you giving Uncle Bobby this attitude too?"

"Um.. Maybe?"

"Well, I'm telling you right now, you had better behave from here on out. Uncle Bobby is doing me a favor and keeping you safe, so you better start treating him with respect. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Good, now other than that, how are you doing?"

"Good, but I miss you."

"Baby girl, I miss you too. Is your detention at school over?"

"Yes sir. Yesterday was the last day."

"So you got your paddling yesterday too?"

"Yes sir. The principal gave me three very hard licks."

"Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes sir. I'll never call Mr. Walters a hobbit again."

"Good girl. I need to get back on the road now. Be good at school and for Uncle Bobby."

"I will Daddy Dean. I love you."

"I love you too princess."

"I love you and miss you Krissy." Sam screams into the phone.

"Me too uncle Sam. Stay safe and keep Daddy safe."

"I will pumpkin."

They all said goodbye. Krissy was sad. She let a few tears run down her cheeks but Bobby pretended he didn't see them.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Get your homework done okay."

"Yes sir." She whispered.

"They'll be okay. I promise." He said as he leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks Uncle Bobby. I'm done can I get on my lap top in my room until dinner?"

"Only if you stay on sites you are allowed to be on."

"Yes sir."

He watched her slowly go to her room. He hated when she got like this. He remembered Dean acting just like this. Starts out all smart ass then gets quiet and subdued. He could almost swear that she was Dean's biological child not just the child of his heart.

Krissy went to her room. Tossed her unfinished school work on her dresser and emptied her backpack so she could pack for her trip. She was going going to go to bed early and take off right away. She mapped it all out.

Dean was worried about Krissy but Sam reassured him that she was in the best hands and Dean knew it. They stopped in Anna, Ohio for the night. It was less than 3 hours from Hell, Michigan. They would get to Hell by mid morning.

Dinner at Bobby's was quiet. Afterward, Krissy turned down Bobby's offer to join him watching movies. She felt bad that she was going to bail on him but she had to do this. She needed revenge for her Dad's death. She found a "12 hours of snoring" video on YouTube, and set her laptop to not shut off, that way if Bobby were to listen at the door he would here her sleeping and not bother her.

She waited until the phone rang again before she sneaked out. She knew her Dad would call again to make sure she was okay. She would be in Hell in about 10 hours. It was about 7 ½ hours to Milwaukee. Then get on the ferry to Muskegon, Mi. Then, 2 ½ hours to Hell. Then the hard part, finding the nest.

Bobby had a car way at the end of his salvage yard the he just fixed. She hot wired and took it. She knew all of this would cost her the ability to sit down and she would lose their trust for a while but she had to do this.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

At 6AM Krissy got into Milwaukee and made her way to the ferry. It didn't run until 7am. At the same time, Sam walked in to the hotel room with Coffee and breakfast for Dean and him.

Around 7AM Krissy was on the ferry, all the while waiting for her phone to ring. She wouldn't answer it yet, she just needed to know when they noticed her missing so she could judge the time she had left.

Dean and Sam were in the Impala headed to Hell. Dean and Sam both had a strange feeling, looked at each other and said "We need to call Bobby." at the same time.

"Dean, what's up?"

"Go check on Krissy."

Bobby ran and took the stairs two at a time.

"Why what's up?"

"I don't know. Sammy and I just have a bad feeling."

Bobby gets outside her door and said,

"I can still hear her sleeping."

"Open the door."

"Okay."

Bobby opens the door to an empty room with a snoring laptop.

"Balls, she's not here. I'm going to kick her ass."

"Son of a bitch. You'll have to wait in line. How did she get past you?"

"Don't blame him Dean." Sam said.

"Sorry, Uncle Bobby. I didn't mean..."

"Your kid is missing on my watch. Of course I'm to blame."

"No you're not. What's that sleeping noise?"

"It's on her laptop."

"Well that explains a lot." Dean asked. "Any notes?"

"No."

"Any chance she heard where we were at?"

"Not that I know of but I guess anything's possible. Call me if you get hold of her. I'm going to check for clues."

"Bobby?" Sam grabbed the phone and handed Dean his to call Krissy.

"Yeah."

"Do you remember how to check the history on a laptop?"

"Yeah, hold on."

While Bobby is checking on the laptop, Dean is calling Krissy. Krissy looks at her ringing phone and see's Uncle Sam's name. She knows it's her Dad and they know she's missing so she pushes the pedal. Good thing both her Dad's made sure she knew how to drive.

"Son of a bitch. She's not picking up." Dean said speeding up.

"Balls!"

"What is it Bobby?" Sam yelled

"She went to Hell."

"What?"

"She's looking for the Vamp nest."

"Dean, she's on her way to Hell to kill the Vamps." Sam said covering the phone.

"Son of a Bitch! That girl isn't going to sit for a month! That is if we can get to her and save her before they kill her." He was driving like a bat out of hell now.

"What do you need me to do?" Bobby asked.

"Find out how she's getting there and let us know."

"Will do. Sammy, tell Dean I'm Sorry."

"We don't blame you. Look how many times we ran out on you. Dad never once blamed you and boy did he kick our asses when we got caught."

"Find her safe first, then we'll talk about ass kickings."

"We'll find her."

XOXOXOXOXO

"Bobby called to say she took the dodge he just fixed. So at least we know what she's driving."

Dean and Sam got into town and found the nest. They decided to try to wipe them out before Krissy showed up so that she was safe from them. They were down to about three Vamps when Krissy showed up. Dean and Sam beheaded the Vampire in front of them. Sam had the last Vampire in a battle. Krissy ran into the room. Dean yelled,

"Freeze young lady! What in the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I need to be a part of this."

"I told you no! I told you to stay put!"

"You don't understand! I have to do this!"

"I do understand. I lost both of my parents too and I'll be damned again if I lose you too! So the only thing you have to do is to get your ass to the Impala and sit there until I come out!"

"No, let me kill the last one. You hold it but let me kill it. Please Daddy!" she said with tears running down her cheeks.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look and he said,

"Come here now."

She slowly walked over to her Dad. She looked down at the ground and whispered,

"Sorry, I had to come.

Dean pulled her to him and she was sure he was going to start swatting but he surprised her. He was standing behind her with the long knife in his hand. He grabbed her hand and let her help him hold it. He said,

"This is the one and only time I let you hunt. I don't think you are strong enough to do it by yourself. So, we are going to do this last Vampire together. This is the actual one that killed your Dad."

She leaned her head back into Dean and said,

"Thank you."

They walked over to the Vampire, Dean told Sam to move, then she said this is for my father, Lee Chambers and together father and daughter, sliced his head off. They dropped the knife. She turned and clung to her Dad and broke down crying,

"Thank you Dad. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Dean hugged her tight and let her sob her heart out. Sammy joined in too. He kissed the top of her head then broke off and started gathering up the bodies.

She calmed down. Dean asked,

"Are you alright now?"

"Yes sir. Thank you."

"You sure you're good?"

"Yes Daddy, I'm better."

"Good." Dean dropped a kiss on top of her head, turned her to the side and started swatting.

"Ow Dad stop!"

"Never, never scare us like that again!"

"Ow, I won't I promise!"

"What possessed you to steal a car and drive it across multiple states?"

"Ow, I'm sorry! I only borrowed the car."

She was on her toes dancing away from the swats with tears running down her face by the time he got to 15.

"Ow, ow ow!" she was dancing and rubbing her backside. "I'm sorry!"

"That young lady was just a warm up." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Put your nose in that corner and call Uncle Bobby." He tossed her his phone.

"Yes sir."

She hesitated but finally broke down and called him so he would stop worrying.

"Did you find her?" He answered on the first ring.

"Uncle Bobby, it's me." She quietly said sniffling.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes sir."

"You crying because your Daddy go to you?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I'm glad you're okay and that your Daddy has you. I want you back here in one piece, because you can expect one hell of a throttling when you get home."

"But Uncle Bobby, Daddy gave me a hard warm up with promises of a hell of a spanking later."

"I'm sure you'll be grounded, so I'll just tack your trip over my knee at the end of your punishment. Just remember that you and my wooden spoon have a date in the future. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry Uncle Bobby."

"I forgive you tater tot. But, it will take a while for me to trust you again. But we'll work through it. I'm sure we'll have plenty of time for that."

She was crying when she whispered,

"Sorry, I know I broke your trust. But I had to do this."

"I do understand tater. I really do, but I can't let you get away with it."

"Yes sir, I know."

"I've haven't been this scared since your Uncle Sammy took off for two week and I wasn't even in charge, your Daddy was. But I still took him over my knee when I saw him."

"Why?"

"Because I love him and life wouldn't be the same without him. I love you just as much and I would be lost without you."

"Love you too."

"See you when you get home."

"If I live that long."

"You'll live!"

They hung up and she stood there with her nose in the corner. She was happy that she was here and that Dean let her help kill the thing that killed her dad, but while she did feel a little bit of satisfaction she felt a lot of guilt.

With the Bodies burned, Sam and Dean turned to look at Krissy.

"You can come out of the corner now." Dean announced.

She looked up at them and smiled. But, it quickly faded with the glares she was getting.

"Give me the keys to the dodge." Sam said. "You're riding in the Impala back to Uncle Bobby's."

"Yes sir." She reached out to give him the keys.

Sam grabbed her wrist, pulled her over to him and bent her over.

"Uncle Sammy noooooo!"

He gave her 6 hard swats, three to each sit spot. She yelped with each swat. He pulled her up into a hug. She was crying again. Then with tear filled eyes, he looked into her eyes and said,

"Never put us through that again."

"I'm sorry. I won't. Was that your warm up too?"

"No sweetheart, that's all the spanking you'll get from me. But for the next six weeks I'll have lines and translations to keep you busy."

"Dang it I hate those."

"I know, I love you pumpkin."

"I love you too."

When he turned to leave, she cried,

"Uncle Sammy, don't leave me. Dad's going to kill me!"

"I have no doubt that you are going to be riding on a very very sore ass but you'll live. After all, Uncle Bobby still gets a turn."

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny."

"And I'm cute too." They both laughed. "Go face your Dad sweetheart. You did the crime, you do the time. I've never seen him that worried since I ran away to flagstaff when I was thirteen and I'm still alive."

"Yeah but how long before you could sit again?"

"A long long long time but I was gone for 2 weeks and all three of them took a crack at me. Not just a few swats, like I gave you. I got two bare bottom beltings and one bare bottom wooden spooning for that stunt. Each was a week apart."

"Wow, so harsh?"

"Yes, they loved me." He smiled and laughed, "Boy was I lucky."

"I wouldn't call it lucky."

"I do. Some people aren't that lucky. They don't have anyone who cares about what they do. I had my Dad, my brother and Uncle Bobby."

"I guess I should be thankful."

Sam hugged his niece and kissed her.

"Yes you should. Now just go hug your Dad. Don't fight him on punishment. You deserve everything you get. Be glad Dean's your Dad because your grandpa would never had helped you with the kill. He would have had me kill that last guy and you would have already would have had your bare ass being beat over his knee."

"Thanks Uncle Sammy. I love you."

"I love you to pumpkin."

He turned her and propelled her forward with a swat. He turned to Dean and said,

"I'll meet you two at the diner up the road."

"Thanks Sammy."

He walked out of the barn. Sam could leave until he knew Dean was okay so he stood outside of the door. Krissy slowly walked up to her Dad. She stood in front of him and waited for instructions. She watched out of the corner of her eye as he sat down. He just sat there looking at her. Neither of them speaking. Finally, she couldn't take it any longer. She broke down and started bawling.

"I'm sorry Daddy. I'm so sorry."

"Come here." Dean said with opened arms.

She instantly ran into them and he pulled her on to his lap and hugged her tight. She snuggled into his chest while she cried again. When she calmed down to just hiccups, he asked her,

"You care to tell me what in the hell was going through your mind?"

"I suspected you were tracking the nest and I wanted to come."

"What did I tell you about that?"

"That I couldn't help because you and my Dad didn't want that life for me."

"Then why did you disobey me?"

"Because you gave me an order I couldn't follow. I needed to be part of this kill."

"You know you could have been the one killed?"

"I knew you wouldn't let that happen."

"So you trusted that I would protect you?"

"Yes sir."

"Then why didn't you trust that I was trying to protect you. I didn't want revenge to drive you like it did my Dad and us. Why didn't you trust that I would take care of the nest and they wouldn't hurt anyone else's family. Why didn't you trust that I had your best interest at heart?" He was yelling. "I didn't want the image of that Vampire kill in your head. I wanted to protect you from that sight."

She was crying again.

"Sorry."

"I know you are and I know why you did what you did but at what cost? It cost you my trust in you. I trusted you to stay with Uncle Bobby and be safe. I trusted you to obey me. Now you are going to have to deal with the consequences of that broken trust."

"Yes sir. (sniffle) I understand."

"You're grounded until I say otherwise. No laptop without direct supervision and only for school not for fun until I say so. You will be doing extra PT and I'm sure Uncle Sammy will have writing for you and Uncle Bobby will have extra chores for you. You are getting a spanking from me. I don't know about the other two but you will accept any punishment they give understand."

"Yes sir."

"Okay, I'm going to give you a choice. Do you want your spanking now or at Uncle Bobby's?"

"Why are you giving me a choice? Uncle Sammy said I would be sitting on a sore butt all the way home."

"I'm trying to do things differently with you than I did with Sammy. I raised him the way I did because there was no other choice. I didn't want to be the one that had to punish him, I wanted to just be his big brother but that wasn't the way our lives were meant to be. I have a choice with you. So what will it be? Now or later?"

"Now sir."

Sam choked up listening to Dean and Krissy. As Dean got Krissy in position he decided it was safe to head to the diner. Krissy gasp as Dean unbuckled his belt and laid it beside him.

"This was dangerous princess. You are getting 3 licks for running away, 2 for driving, and 2 for disobeying everything I told you to do."

Nothing else was said. He raised his hand and started laying swat after swat. Krissy hissed as the sting grew at each new swat.

"Ow Dad, I'm sorry!"

"I know."

He kept the same pace. Swat after swat after swat. Once he was satisfied with her reactions he moved lower to her sit spots and thighs.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! Ow, ow, Daddy stop."

She wiggled and squirmed and tried to push off his lap any way possible. He gave her a total of twelve on each sit spot then stopped. He rubbed her back. He didn't want to take his belt to her but he thought of what could have happened. He wrapped his leg around hers trapping them. Then he pulled her in tight trapping her left arm and grabbed her right arm and pulled it out of the way. He grabbed the belt said 7 and started swinging.

He didn't use a lot of force. He relied on the sound and the little bit of sting to drive his point home.

"Daddy...Stop. OWWIE!... NOO!...Daddy."

She broke down and sobbed. Dean dropped the belt and grabbed his baby girl and held her tight. He rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head. She snuggled into his chest and bawled. After about 20 minutes she calmed down enough to talk.

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Oh so it's back to Dean again huh?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to call you Dad."

"Princess, I don't care what you call me. I'm honored when you call me Dad but I'm not trying to take your Dad's place. I punish you because I care not because I hate you."

"I'm sorry Daddy."

"I forgive you but you still have a lot of work to regain the trust. You okay now?"

"Yes sir."

"Okay, fist bump, then let's hit the road. Uncle Sammy is waiting."

"You're so lame." She laughed as they fist bumped. They got in the car and she hissed.

"Uncle Sammy is right. This hurts!"

Dean laughed.

"He would know. I can't tell you how many times our Dad pulled over on the side of the highway to spank one or both of us. Usually Sammy though."

They ate and hit the road back to Bobby's house. Sam was following them. Krissy was talking about how great the kill was and that they made a great team. A thought hit Dean and he instantly pulled off the road. Krissy thought she was in trouble.

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'll be quiet."

He jumped out of the car and Krissy braced for her door to swing open and for a side of the road spanking. Sam wasn't sure what was happening but instantly stopped and when Dean didn't drag Krissy out of the car, Sammy ran to Dean's side.

"Dean, you okay?"

Dean was chocked up and could speak. He just paced back and forth rubbing his hand up and down his face.

"Dean what happened?"

"What if she would have gotten there first?" He had tears streaming down his face and Dean rarely cried. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean's shoulder and pulled him in tight. He whispered in his ear,

"She's okay Dean. We got there first. She's not going to do this anymore. Our punishments will make her slap herself for thinking of disobeying this again."

Dean chuckled a little.

"Now, get yourself together and let's get home."

"I'm good thanks Sammy."

"Thank you for everything Dean?"

"What's that mean?"

"I heard what you told Krissy and thank you."

"Get your ass in the car or I'll use this stop to take my little brother in hand again."

They both laughed and got back in the car. Five hours later, they pulled into Singer Auto Salvage. Krissy didn't want to face Bobby.

"Krissy, get out of the car!"

"I don't want to."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Oh, no sir!" and jumped out of the car.

She walked in slowly behind her Dad and Uncle. She was shocked when she was pulled into a bear hug by Uncle Bobby.

"You damn idjit. I aught to throttle you right here and now!"

"I'm sorry Uncle Bobby."

"I know tater."

He set her down gave her one hell of a mighty swat. She jumped up and grabbed her butt and yelled,

"Ow, ow, ow."

He pulled her tight again and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess that was your warm up?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"You got that right. Now I want you all to get to the table. Dinner is ready."

They all got to their usual places and when Krissy pulled her chair out she smiled at her family. She didn't have just one pillow in her chair, she had three. Right then swhe knew that eventually everything would be back to normal again. Well as normal as life as a Winchester could be that is.


End file.
